Bonta
Bonta Bonta is a city in the northwest part of the Dofus world, locked in constant war with the city of Brakmar. The entrance to Bonta is at (-29,-49). Neutrals may freely pass through Bonta and may use its bank and trade houses, but the city is guarded by Militiamen against Brakmarians. Getting Around Players who want to use the Bontan Markets may utilize the Zaapi system to quickly and easily reach most important areas in the city. The cost for a Neutral aligned player to use this system is 2 kamas per transport. The cost for a Bonta aligned player is 1 kama per transport. Brakmar aligned players can not utilize the Zaapi in Bonta at all. Bontarian Talk to Amayiro in the Bontan HQ at (-33,-57) to join the bontarians. You'll have to complete the first quest listed below. Alignment orders Each alignment holds its own Orders. For Bontarians, the orders are: * Valiant Heart * Attentive Eye * Saving Spirit Preparation This is a list of all of the items you need to bring to Bonta to be prepared for the Alignment quest: ; Up to lvl 20 Alignment : 19,000 Kamas 10x Twiggy Swords 20x Wholemeal Bread 20x Twiggy Staffs 1x of each Blop flower 1x Small Twiggy Shovel ; Beyond lvl 20 Alignment : 20x Ring of Agility 10x Bontarian Cloak 3x Piece of Pippin Blop 1x Bowl 2x Cherry. More to come when they get completed Alignment quests Talk to Amayiro to receive quests. Every quest completed increases your Bontarian alignment by one level. Becoming a Bonta (0) Bring 10 Twiggy Swords to Amayiro to gain Bontarian alignment. Reward 50 kama. The Beavis Challenge (1) Run straight ahead from Amiyaro to find Beavis Defeat Beavis (formerly called Tarche) in the Bonta HQ, then speak with Amayiro. Reward 100 kama. Lady Marmalade's Letter (2) Talk to Lady Marmalade in the Bagrutte in inn at (-32, -60). She'll give you a paper. Give the paper to Amayiro. No kama reward. Amayro's Bread (3) Bring 20 Wholemeal Bread to Amayiro. Reward 2000 kama. Dentures for Ned (4) Speak to Amayiro and get the teeth extractor Bring 32 Gobball tooth to Ned Etsith at (-33, -51)(butchers workshop) (defeat exactly 32 Gobballs - if you have more than that on you, he will confiscate them and send you to bring another 32), then speak with Amayiro. Important note: you cannot drop excess teeth! No kama reward. Butthead Wants Revenge (5) Defeat Butthead (formerly called Torche) in the bagrutte's inn(-32, -60), then speak with Amayiro. No kama reward. Special Card (6) Retrieve Special Playing Card and purchase one Feubuk Beer from Innkeeper Feubuk in the tavern at (-27, -56). Bring these things to Amayiro. No kama reward. A Lost Crow (7) Defeat Lost Crow at (-35, -61), then go to Marge Gondersun (-33, -59) and pay 1000 kama to get a necklace repaired. Then bring it back to Amayiro. Badges, Please (8) Go to taverns and collect badges at the Oatley Arms (-32, -51), the Pinchaut Inn(-27, -50), and The Swashbuckler (-26, -58). After you collect them, go back to Amayiro. and show him the badges Mechanics Plan (9) WARNING! There is now a guard that can spawn on the brakmar city bridge! Either be capable of defeating it yourself, or bring a decoy! Note: You CAN do it alone -> just wait until the guard moves on the transition point (the ones between two maps) on the far bottom left end of the bridge, then click on the point as fast as you can and pray he won't move until you're on (-26, 31)! You won't get attacked that way. Another, safer but slower, way of doing it is to keep a distance of about 2 grid squares between yourself and the guard, follow it the farthest you can and then wait for it to return, it won't attack you if you don't move, when it's 2 squares behind you, you can run towards the next map. Head south to the city of Brakmar. Cross the map with the bridge into the city. On next screen with the City gates (-26,31) head through gates and move right. On the right-hand side of the gate is a set of gears. Walk between those gears and the wooden support beam and your allignment should go up to 9. The quickest way is to use the imp carrier to get to Brakmar. The Boar (10) Amayiro will tell you to go kill an Aggressive Boar for him. Aggressive Boars spawn in Cania Fields, known locations (please add): (-32, -46), (-32, -43), (-32, -42), (-31, -46), (-30, -37), (-28, -48), (-28, -47), (-28, -42), (-28, -39), (-27, -44), (-27, -38), (-26, -43), (-26, -40), (-25, -46), (-24, -50), (-24, -46), (-23, -47), (-23, -42), (-23, -41), (-22, -51), (-22, -46), (-21, -45),(-21, -48), (-21, -47), (-21, -46), (-21, -44), (-21, -43), (-20, -51), (-20, -47), (-20, -45), (-20, -44), (-20, -41), (-19, -47), (-12, -51) (Please try to keep entries in order) ***Reward*** 1 day pass, and 1000 kama. ---- 24 Hours untill you can start the next quest ---- Twiggy Staffs (11) Bring 20 Twiggy Staffs to Amayiro. You must have exactly twenty in your inventory. Katana, Nicked and Fixed (12) Go into -32, -51(zaap to Tabasse Inn) to beat the tavernier (level 5, 80 hp), and to bring back the cheque to Amayiro - "You have just gained a nicked katana". Then go to the district of the blacksmiths and to ask Kosuke to repair the blade in -26, -55 (in the forging mill) Dangerous Spying (13) Contact double agent Bishom Pot, at (-29,31), then report back to Amayiro. Watch out for the Warriors, they are strong and aggro, the higher the level the larger their aggro range is. *note* if you run through the warriors with out stopping they dont agrro you at least that was what happened with me Explosives, More More More! (14) Buy 10 pods powder from Moob Reicifitra (-27,-58) for the new cannons (you have to pay) talk to him about everything before buying, to get 1 free powder, the rest will cost you 18,000 kamas. Another way to get the powder is to enter his house (under hidden ground behind bookshelf). Here you will find a receipt of the powder (3 magic cure, 1 measure of elbow/oilbow grease, 1 flint). Oilbow Grease is a relatively expensive recipe mixed by farmers from various nuts. Otomaï at -2,-4 will be able to combine the ingredients into gunpowder, however it is usually more cost effective to buy it. Finally, take these to Amayiro to finish the quest. Rocks... (15) Go speak to Shere Hacanon at the entry (-29, -49), and bring him back 4 Rock Blocks. Rock Blocks are a quest item, and are found on Plains Cracklers. Big Boxes of Weapons (16) Deliver 4 Boxes of Weapons to Captain Malfe at the Outpost (-26,-45). The Boxes weight 500 pods each and Amayiro hands out only 1 each time. New Technology (17) Kill 15 Markschafer in the Brakmarian region (cemetary of the tortured) or in the Bonta cemetary and get 15 Crack Chafer Helmets for Amayiro Trool Fair (18) Amayiro will ask you to talk to Ture Inge (found inside the militia building also). He will give you an inspection form to detect Brakmarians. Give it to Leonzi Trool (-10,-37), he's the guy that sets up the trool fair. Once he have filled the form take it back to Amayiro. Pretty little Blop Flowers (19) You will need to fight blops and get one of each type of blop flower (Morello Cherry Blop Flower, Indigo Blop Flower, Pippin Blop Flower, Coco Blop Flower. If you find that too hard, you can buy some of them round 750k each. Fighting in groups of at least two will yeild the flowers much faster. Then take to -5,-12 in treechnid forest. Go inside and place all four flowers in the munster crusher and combine. Take this back to Amayiro Hidden Treasure! (20) Find treasure. Talk to Captain Alrok at Bonta zaap (-32,-58). He tells you the location of Tsog's tomb (-12,-62) in Bonta cemetery. To enter the tomb, you must first become a ghost. Unequip your pet, go to Cania Plains and lose battles until you ghost. Move in front of the grave (the tallest grave of the top left three graves) and, as a ghost, you enter a cave. Move onto the same space as Tsog to recieve his last words. Go to a phoenix statue (nearest is -11,-54) to restore. Buy a small twiggy shovel and head to Sufokia (20,23) to dig up the treasure hidden under 3 barrels below the house. Return to Amayiro. ---- ' You may now choose one of the three Orders at the Orders Tower (-30,-53).' ---- Agility for My Troops (21) Bring Amayiro 20 Rings of Agility. Zeurg, Master of Creatures (22) Get a letter from Zeurg at the Osamodas Temple (8,2). Bring it to Amayiro. Bontarian Cloaks (23) Bring the captain in the main barracks (-33,-57) 10 Bontarian cloaks. Potatoes Galore! (24) Peel potatoes in the kitchen (in the Militia). 200 pods=10 potatoes. Give them back to the cook. Good job. Colonel Lyeno, trapped in the trees(25) Find Colonel Lyeno who is transformed and hidden in the Treechnid's Forest. First go to the secret passage at (-4,-12), check this image if you need directions. Once you are there follow this guide to get to the Colonel from the first map of the secret passage. Talk to the Colonel, he will follow you and you will go to a map where there is a Gobelin on the teleporter. You must defeat a mob of 3 Gobelins and 3 Karne Riders to get out. You '''can' use Intercity Potions, Recall Potions and Zaaps/Zaapis while he is following you''. Now that you have the Colonel and are out of the forest, go talk to Larry Poller who is outside the Orders' Tower at (-30,-53) in Bonta, he will break the curse on the Colonel. Now that the Colonel has returned to normal you must go talk again to Amayiro. Assasination (26) Go talk to Danathor at (-35,-61). He will give you a list of ingredients to gather: 3 Pieces of Pippin Blop, 1 Bowl and 2 Cherries. Bowls can be bought from Huta Wouite (-35, -59). Go talk to Danathor again after you have these ingredients at 21:00 (DUT), and he will give you a Scurvion seed. Have a Baker combine all these into a Poisoned Blop Gateau. Go to (-34,-51) and enter the house there. Inside the first room click on the bookcase and the quest will be done. Shade for Amayiro(27) Amayiro needs a Champo to shade his head. Go down to Cania Plains and kill Fungi Masters until you get a Standard Feodorat. Take this back to Amayiro. An Excuse for Murder (28) ;If you chose to assasinate Rimaraf : Go speak to Danathor, he will give you a Scurvion Seed. Now go to Anik Mech (-27,-59), she will give you a badge with Oni Tnec's name on it for 1,000 kamas. Return to Danathor and he will give you the Confession of Oni Tnec. Find Turne Inge in the library of the Militia (Top left floor), he will give you an Investigation Form n°33. Once you have this form, use it on yourself and go talk to Amayiro. ;If you chose to refuse the assasination job : Amayiro will give you a form, you need to use it on a person who did the assasination job. Give it back to Amayiro once you have done this. Some Poison for the Jail Guard (29) Go talk to Captain Essacarf in the Militia Jail (Bottom left floor), he will ask you for 30 pods of Scurvion Venom. Go to Sidimote Moor and kill 30 Scurvions. Playing Babysitter (30) Amayiro wants you to go play with his nephew. Talk to Dike Tarak (-31,-59), and agree to go inside. Fight him and lose. He only does 2-4 damage a turn, so you're better off either killing yourself with your own spells, or entering with 1 HP. As soon as you lose you beat the quest. Questionable Dealings (31) Amayiro has heard a rumor about some dirty dealing down in the Baker's District. Go to Pinchaut Inn (-27,-50) and talk to Innkeeper Hotbread. As the conversation comes to something about a house, just threaten him to get the code to the house door. (I don't know if it changes or something, when I did it the code was 11115555) Then go to (-27,-51) and go to Heticili Ufot's house. Enter, and talk to Heticili Ufot, the man in the room. If you select to Negotiate with him, he will give you 10,000 kamas and a Heticili Ufot's Brooch. Archer Reconnaissance (32) Amayiro is sending you to do more reconnaissance on Brakmar. But first, go talk to Anik Mech (-27,-59) to get Mech Riorraw's Bow for 1,000 kamas. Be careful, as you will have to buy a new bow if this one is destroyed, and it has 1 durability. Then, make your way to (-19,35). To get here go through the Cemetary of the Tortured and go through (-18,34). Then I would assume you attack the group of archers on the opposite wall. It's a mob of Brakmarian Chafer Archers, one level 100 and four level 50's. There's also a little tuft of land full of cemetary monsters that you need to clear off before you can agress the archers, you may have to walk along the edge of the plot of land for them to attack you. (The archers have 0 mp, and start in a clump. You can team here so you better hope that lvl 100 starts in the back). Once you kill them you will be teleported into Brakmar, just use a recall or a Bonta potion to get back into Bonta and tell Amayiro about it. Workers Planks (33) Bring 20 Ash Planks to Amayiro, he will give you 2,000 kamas in return. A Prediction About the Election (34) Amayiro will give you a letter for Danathor. Deliver this letter to him, and he will ask you to go talk to Paro Cabanne (-31,-55). Paro will ask for an Oni Dust (which is a 100% drop with the quest from Onis) and 200 kamas. Once you have the prediction, return to Danathor. More to come when they get completed. External links * FAQ Category:Location Category:Quest